phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Worst Sony Animated Movies
Honorable Mention Quotes *'PhantomStrider: '"When it comes to Sony movies, sadly, we can always count on shameless product placement, obnoxious marketing, and scripts with all the thought of an orangutan's banana preference. And to celebrate what is without a doubt the worst movie yet, let's check out the absolute Worst Sony Animated Movies of All Time! Also, I'll keep this list a bit shorter than usual since I've talked about these a couple of times before, and I want to focus on the absolute slimiest corporate stain on cinema ever produced by Sony. And of course, if you do like these movies, that's great! It's just my usual silly personal opinion and I'm glad you can enjoy these movies!" ''-The introduction to his video.'' *'PhantomStrider:' "What's amazing about this movie is that merely by its existence, millenials can feel insulted! That some slimy corporate weasels out there assume kids are going to see something as meaningless and blank as an emoji on their phone because they market it to them. It's the most passive-aggressive insult to millenials I've ever seen in popular culture; assuming that all that goes on in a young person's mind is the… meme or a… cool lingo phrase, and all these feelings of disgust come just by looking at the trailer. When you sit down and actually watch the movie, it somehow gets EVEN WORSE! The tween over cool lingo hits you like a sledgehammer! I mean the introduction literally is the narrator telling their millenial audience; "You have no attention span and that's why we made this!" Gene Meh: "And attention spans get shorter and shorter and… you're probably not even listening to me right now." PhantomStrider: ' "''But the poor emoticons have to be the… one emotion all the time so they can be ready to texted your phone. This is not a deep message about emotional repression; Sony said this because they know that's exactly what the generation wanted to hear. No challenge whatsoever, just pandering! This is the most sinister experiment Sony has ever made; when they finally realize they can make absolute food trough, pig trash as long as it has a popular cultural reference in it and it would still somehow sell enough to make a profit! Please! I implore you, don't see this movie! We can stop this movie ever happening again by not seeing it. By giving that $20-25 to Sony, you're encouraging the continued march out of profitable, mindless, vapid, pandering, manipulative dribble that does nothing to make kids any smarter. Even that stupid, hippie dippy hair it our main hero, Meh, has! Meh! What kind of name is that?" '''Gene Meh: "I gotta be MEH!" PhantomStrider: "Why is that hideous, bald middle Bieber monstrosity crap wreckage style so common nowadays? I just feel so personally insulted by that haircut! So, get this! All the emojis live inside Textopolis where they hope to be selected for a text message. Complete with enough in-product placements ranging from Just Dance to Dropbox to every viral advertising app you could think of. This is worse than the Twilight craze. At least that was based off a book; a fictional world that required some thought to create. Not a lot of thought, but SOME thought went into it! This is based off the awkward little emoticon I put at the end of sentences." ''-His summary on why he loathes The Emoji Movie with a burning passion. '' Trivia *2nd time he reviews Eight Crazy Nights (excluding as dishonorable mentions). 1st time being in Worst Animated Movies (April 24, 2016). *2nd time he reviews Surf's Up 2: WaveMania. 1st time being in Worst Cartoon Crossovers (May 14, 2017). *1st time he reviews The Emoji Movie. *1st time he uses a Top 5 list (excluding as LiveStrider videos). *The music from his Worst Modern Cartoons is reused here. Category:Top 5's Category:Eight Crazy Nights Category:The Emoji Movie Category:Worst Category:List of Hell